


Blessed and Bright

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Loss of loved one, Ritual Magic, Samhain, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Millicent performs a ritual with her best friends on the night of Samhain. She needs the closure, the acceptance, and the peace.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	Blessed and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slytherin Cabals Wicked Witches of Hogwarts fest!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, all remaining mistakes are my own!

During the days leading up to Samhain, Millie had tried to act as normal as possible. She couldn’t let anyone know what she was up to lest they attempt to stop her. If anyone found out what she had planned for the holiday, she would be in serious trouble. There were rules and laws in place to stop her from what she was going to attempt. The only people who knew what she had planned were her two best friends, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. They were the only two who could understand her reasons for this and they both had something to gain by helping her. 

Millie had started gathering the supplies she would need slowly by owl post since the beginning of the school year, never from the same place and always under an assumed name. White candles were ordered from France; crystals, Apophyllite and Blue Lace Agate to help with spiritual connection, from Greece; a planchette from Louisiana; and an oak table she had found in a funny little room on the seventh floor she had never noticed before. Everything was shrunk and placed in a black silk bag she kept in her nightstand drawer behind a hefty set of wards. She had also placed an order through Gringotts for three sets of ritual robes for her and her friends. They weren’t strictly necessary as they weren’t holding an actual ritual but she wanted to cover as many bases as possible. She needed this to work.

Samhain dawned chilly and gloomy—it was the perfect day. Millie seldom attended the Halloween Feast, too many sweets and everyone acting like idiots who had never seen candy before wasn’t her cup of tea. Tracey and Daphne were going to be making a short appearance at the feast before feigning stomach aches before heading to the dorm as to not arouse suspicion. No one paid Millie much attention, so she wasn’t worried about anyone noticing she wasn’t where she was meant to be. She kept the curtains drawn tightly around her bed as she waited for her housemates to return from the feast. The three girls had a plan. Daphne was to slip a mild sleeping potion in Pansy's pumpkin juice at dinner so the girl would sleep deeply and wouldn’t notice her three roommates missing. Tracey was planning to slip downstairs and let off a dung bomb in the common room shortly before it was time for them to meet so no lingering students would see the three girls slipping out well past curfew. 

Everything had gone according to plan, her black bag was deep in the pocket of her robes but she kept her hand on it, gripping it tightly as though she were afraid it might be taken from her. There was a hidden exit to the grounds hidden in one of the many caverns under the ancient castle. Turning left out of the common room, the girls slid into a trick wall where a hallway sloped down, winding deep underground before it began to lead back up. A black iron gate at the top of the path creaked open slightly at Millie's touch. The three hurried into the forest, Tracey had found a perfect spot for the evening's events, forty meters into the forest, a view of the Black Lake, the full moon visible through the bare trees that towered over them, the ground clear of any roots or fallen trees. 

Tracey and Daphne busied themselves with lighting candles and charming them to float around the circle while Millie pulled out the table, shortening the legs so the three girls could sit on the ground around it. Silver and green scarf that had belonged to Millie's mother covered the top of the table, the crystals were placed around the planchette. The three girls took their places around the table, crossing their legs and grasping one another's hands just as the moon hit its highest point in the sky. Millie blew out a deep breath before she gripped their hands tightly and began.

“Together we ask the spirits this night, to send us only the blessed and bright. We claim protection for everyone here, and no evil beings can come near.”

Millie held her breath as she waited for a sign, for something to happen. Tracey began to fidget slightly and Daphne was looking around, a manic expression on her face. The planchette that was sitting on the table began to tremble slightly before cracking down the middle. The three girls all jumped back, startled as little pops of light surrounded them. A voice, so familiar to Millie it made her heartache, began to speak from nowhere.

“Oh, my sweet girl. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Millie looked wildly around, trying to find the source of the voice. One of the lights began to glow so brightly, she had to put a hand over her eyes as she squinted to see. Just as suddenly as it began to glow, the light started to recede, leaving a statuesque woman in its place. Not a ghost, but not a person either, Millie's eyes filled with tears as she lunged forward, trying to wrap her arms around her mother only to be unable to touch her.

“You know I’m not here my little love.”

“I’ve missed you so much, mum. I had to see you again.” Her words were coming out jumbled, her voice cracking with sorrow as she drank in the sight of her mother. It had been five years since dragon pox had taken her while Millie had been away at school, only a first-year then.

“I’m always with you, even if you can’t see me. I was there on your first trip to Hogsmeade, your first date with that sweet boy.” 

Millie's cheeks began to heat with a blush. She looked around to see her friends staring at her mother, mouths hanging open, tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

“I won’t say his name, I know you haven’t told them yet but you can trust them to keep your secrets, little love. I’ll be with you always.” 

Her mother began to fade away slowly. “I love you, mum. So much. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ll make you proud.”

“You already have.” 

Then she was gone and another light began to glow brightly near Daphne. Millie watched as her friend didn’t even attempt to cover her eyes, not wanting to miss a single second. A tall boy, a man really, was smiling down at Daphne, a crooked grin that was full of mischief.

“Don’t cry, Daphey. I miss you too.”

The laugh that Daphne choked out was watery. Even though Millie knew her friend had seen that she had been unable to touch her mother, she understood that her best friend needed to try it herself.

“I miss you, Phillip. Nothing's the same without you. Astoria misses you so much and mother, well I don't think she’ll ever forgive father for your death.”

Phillip Greengrass looked down on his younger sister and smiled. “Don’t let the hate I can see building inside of you rule you, sister. It wasn’t our father's fault any more than it was my own. He had no way of knowing it was an ambush. I’m at peace, watching you and Tori live your lives.”

Daphne wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. “You promised you would always be here for me.” Her tone was slightly angry. 

Millie knew her friend was still gutted over the loss of her older brother. His was the most recent death as the war had been ramping up with the return of the Dark Lord.

“And I will always be here for you and for Tori too. I love you both so much. You need to forgive Father. He was doing his best to protect you both and Mother as well. It’s time for me to go.” Daphne gasped and attempted to grab her brother's hand again, a sob escaping when she was unable to.

“I love you so much, don’t ever forget that Daphey.”

She chuckled. “I hate that nickname but I love you.”

They watched as Phillip waved at them all, blew a kiss to Daphne and disappeared the same as Millie's mother had. 

The last glowing light was already at its brightest when Tracey stepped forward, her face filled with anticipation as the light dimmed, leaving an elderly woman who stood with a regal air about her, perfectly coiffed hair, even in death. Millie watched as Tracey burst into tears and rushed forward.

“Granny, you...I can’t believe...how? I thought we would only be able to summon magical people?”

Tracey’s tears spilt down her cheeks, she kept reaching for her grandmother, causing pain to hit Millie right in the chest. She knew her friend had very little contact with her extended family.

“Silly girl, I was a witch. I lost my magic sometime before you were born from a curse, you’re mother never knew and I didn’t tell her even after she married your arse of a father.” The older woman sighed.

“It was my one regret in life that I didn’t confide in you, wasn’t there to help guide you the way a grandmother should. Our time is almost up, my darling, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you and the beautiful woman you have grown up to be.”

Tracey nodded her head, not taking her eyes off her granny for even a second.

“I love you, Granny, I love you so much and I miss you every day.”

The older woman smiled at all three girls.

“You’re incredibly talented and beautiful young ladies, don’t let anyone ever take your light from you.”

She began to fade away and then all of the lights were gone, the candles went out at the same time, plunging the girls in darkness, only the light from the full moon around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
